Light Skies, Dark Shadows
by FantasyHearts818
Summary: She woke up in the Dark City. Knowing what lie ahead, she joined the Organizations ranks in hopes to save them and help Sora at the same time. Too bad she's having a few troubles of her own...
1. Yet to be named person in the big city

**FantasyHearts:** I dont own anything but my character and Leira...so far...

**Alucard:** dun Dn DUN!

**Demyx:** no crossovers for you!

* * *

"What a headache…"

Blood red eyes fluttered open to gaze up at a dark sky.

"Where am I? This…this is not Leira's house. How the hell did I get outside?"

The red-eyed teen turned on to her belly before pushing herself off the ground. She wobbled a bit but soon found her footing. Two light tan arms stretched to the sky while her eyes wandered upon her surroundings. Her arms dropped to her side as her curious eyes widened in surprise.

"It can't be….this is the Dark City! But, it's not possible; Kingdom Hearts is nothing more than a game! I must be dreaming."

The teen pinched her arm.

It hurt.

Damn…

"Okay so I'm not dreaming. This is great, just great! Stuck in one of my favorite games, in the same world as the bad guys, weaponless, homeless, and freaking out!"

The teen paced back-in-forth quietly fuming but soon relaxed. She sighed and ran her hand through her mid-back length chocolate brown hair.

"With the Organization lurking close and the Heartless and Nobodies running about, I got to find some place to hide."

Gazing up at the castle in the distance, the brunette began to walk towards it, hoping to find a 'home' on the way.

By now, your thinking it probably can't get worse. Is being stuck in a city filled with the enemy, alone, and weaponless the worst thing? BZZT!

"Goddamn you rain!"

Yep it was raining. Evil rain...

The still unnamed teen was running for shelter by this point. As Memory Skyscraper came into view, she ran even faster. She stopped at the door, placed her hands on the door handles, and pulled. Success! She bolted through the now open doors and slammed them shut behind her.

Surprisingly, the building (and least on this floor) had lights on. The floors were black carpeting while the walls and ceiling were dark purple. A set of stairs leading upwards was in the back left corner while an elevator was placed on the right side. In between, them sat an abandoned checkout counter. Against the left and right walls were black loveseats with large mirrors hanging above them.

"Aw! Why couldn't we come in here and save or something during the game!"

The teen peered up the stairs but decided against ascending them. Instead, she walked over towards one of the couches and jumped on it. Her clothes were still wet from the rain, but she didn't care as she sat there, staring at her hands.

"Why am I here…?" she shook her head softly before laying down to rest.

*WARP*

The brunette's eyes opened as she jumped from the couch. The room was still empty, so she ran towards the window next to the door. Peering outside, she could easily make out the cloaked person outside.

'_The Organization…'_ she thought in awe.

The figure turned her way, and even with his hood up she knew they made eye contact. Swearing under her breath, she jumped behind the counter to hide. She listened for anything….but silence. No creek from the door opening, no sound of footsteps, nothing.

*WARP*

"Huh?"

Red eyes peeked over the counter. The room was still empty. Carefully she snuck over to the window. Outside, there was no one. The member had left and he/she (he?) saw her so her position has been compromised.

"…Dammit." She whispered.

Planting her butt back onto the loveseat, a third sigh escaped her lips.

'_What to do? What to do?' _

*thump*

Ketchup and Mustard were having a stare down. For those who are like 'what are you talking about?' Well our red-eyed main protagonist was staring at the yellow eyes of a shadow heartless. She followed its every move as it crawled across the ground. Its movements paused; it twitched, and then jumped at her. She threw her arms up in defense but nothing happened. Slowly she turned to her right to stare dumbfounded at the heartless next to her. It was just staring at her as it sat there.

"Nice heartless. Good heartless. Please don't attack." The brunette commanded timidly.

Carefully she placed a hand on its head. Surprise crossed the girls face when the heartless actually began to purr.

"You like me huh?" I'm gonna keep ya then. I think I'll name you…Chester."

The girl smiled and swore she could see Chester smiling back.

"My name is Embrex."

The heartless snuggled close to Embrex before they both feel asleep.

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter! Yay! I'll get the next chapter in soon.

The Chester thing for naming the heartless is a Demyx Time (3) reference.

Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Om nom nom!

~FantasyHearts818


	2. The one night stand and heartless thief

Embrex: Chester, wanna do the honors?

Chester: …

Embrex: …anyways… FantasyHearts818 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. She just owns Embrex.

"blah" = talking

'_blah'_ = thinking

*blah* = sound effect or action

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

Embrex yawned, "What a weird dream…"

Wait. This was not her bed. Red eyes flashed open, first in surprise, but then changed to be unreadable.

"Nevermind…still here…Hey Chester, you up?"

The brunette sat up, and stared at the spot were Chester laid. Said spot was empty. Embrex scanned the entire room from where she sat, no heartless anywhere.

"Damnit Chester! This better not have been a one night stand…of friendship!"

Her hand flew to her chest, above her heart. The panicked, rabid beats she felt made her breathe out a sigh of relief.

After her small panic attack, Embrex stood and stretched, and planned her next objective. Chester had left her here and hell, she didn't even know why SHE was here in the first place, but she had to do something besides sitting around doing nothing. It was totally time to be a ninja and check the upstairs.

Slowly, our main protagonist crept up the stairs towards the next floor. Weirdly enough, a light was on in this room to. The floors were dark wood, the walls were purple, and the only furniture in the room was a full sized bed with black blankets in the corner opposite the stairs. Yet no bathroom…

"Good thing I don't have to pee!" Embrex joked, sitting down on the bed.

*Blink*

*Blink Blink*

"So comfy!"

Embrex rolled back and forth on the soft bed. She stopped mid-roll and just laid there in a dreamy content until…

*gurglegurglegurgle*

"I want food…like…a PB+J or something."

As if on cue, the sound of darkness came and out popped Chester. How did she know? She had woke up during the night and put her bell chocker around his neck. The black laced bell jingled as he jumped onto the bed. Slowly he reached behind him, and grabbed two sandwiches.

The teen just stared at the sandwiches in delight before snatching one and devouring it in an instant. Her Shadow companion followed in suit, eating the other sandwich in one large bite.

"That was delicious! But where on earth did you find two sandwiches?" Embrex exclaimed.

+Meanwhile in The Castle That Never Was+

"Xigbar?"

"Yeah Demyx?"

"…A Heartless just made off with my sandwiches!"

+Back with our two favorite people+

Embrex rubbed her now partially full tummy, gazing at Chester as he played with his newly discovered antennas. Boredom was creeping up again. An idea came to mind as she blew a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Chester, come, lets go for a walk." She commanded, jumping off the bed.

The Shadow Heartless moved its head, somewhat like a nod, and scurried down the stairs. Embrex followed, and soon they both found themselves outside their makeshift home called Memory Skyscraper.

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

An hour of walking later and the two found themselves sitting on a cliff edge, staring up at the castle. The game didn't give this place any justice.

"Hey Chester?"

The heartless looked up at her questioningly.

"Do you think you could fetch me an Organization cloak?"

In an instant, the heartless had disappeared. The lone teen began walking to her 'home' alone. As if the clouds felt her sadness, it began to rain. She didn't care though, and by the time she got home, she was soaked.

"When is he gonna get back?" Embrex asked herself.

Seconds later, her Heartless pal appeared, holding not only a cloak but also shoes, pants, and everything else she needed. After yelling at Chester to turn around, she stripped off her wet garments and slipped into her new ones. Surprisingly, it all fit perfectly.

+Meanwhile with the Organization+

"Demyx?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"…A Heartless just took off with some of my clothes!"

+Back with our main protagonist+

Chester lay curled up in a ball, sleeping at the end of the bed. Embrex, on the other hand, laid there staring at the ceiling, off in her own world.

'_Alright, let's go over the facts.' _She thought _'Yesterday I expected to wake up at Leira's house, but ended up walking up in the Dark City in Kingdom Hearts. This shouldn't even exist, but if I'm here then it has to be real. If I'm here, then why am I here and what's my purpose? Maybe I supposed to save the Organization, or help Sora take them down. All I know fer sure, is that something is gonna happen soon...'_

"And I need to be ready for that moment." She said to herself.

Embrex sighed, and pulled her hood over her head. Turning on her side, she fell into dreamless sleep.

+With two of our favorite Nobodies+

"Demyx lets go search the city."

"Why should we do that Roxas?"

"That Heartless would not take stuff unless it was going to give it to someone. Someone is out there. I just know it."

"So you want to go find them?"

"Yes. What if it's another Nobody or someone who needs help? We need to go find them."

"I don't have much of a choice huh? Fine, let's go!"

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

Oohhh! Demyx and Roxas are out to find the Dark City's new resident! dunDunDUN!

Sorry it took so long for this chapter…couldn't find the notebook I wrote it all down in. :P

Anyways…hope you like it.

~Thanks for choosing FantasyHearts818, where the cake is NOT a lie!


	3. Found

Sorry for the horrible updating, between school and other things I haven't had a chance to sit down and type it up.

Please forgive meh! T^T

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. That's all Square Enix (and Disney for KH). I only wish I owned them…

"blah" = talking

'_blah'_ = thinking

*blah* = sound effect or action

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

Two cloaked figures exited a portal outside Memory Skyscraper. Their hoods were up, hiding there faces.

The taller one turned to his partner.

"Where should we start looking Roxas?"

"Well Demyx, where could one live in this city?" The shorter one, Roxas, replied.

Demyx sighed from beneath his hood. He really didn't want to be out here. Sleeping or practicing his music was much better than more recon, especially since this wasn't even an assigned mission.

"Well, what about the skyscraper behind us? Someone could probably live in there." Demyx stated.

Roxas nodded and they both walked towards the large building of memories behind them.

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

Demyx, used to doing recon, went in first. He looked around the room, behind the counter and around the sofas.

"No one's home Roxas, coast is clear." Demyx whispered.

Roxas walked in and looked around. "Did you even know this place was open?"

Demyx shook his head. "Nope."

"Should we check upstairs?" Roxas questioned.

"Why not."

The two nobodies slowly ascended the stairs. Once again, Demyx peered around the corner of the stairs and checked to see if the room was empty. The room only had a bed and nothing else so he had to agree that it was indeed empty.

Roxas walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, while Demyx stood in the middle of the room.

"Maybe we should try another place." Demyx said.

Roxas looked up at him. "All right but I still think-"

A hissing sound cut him off as he jumped off the bed. Roxas and Demyx turned swiftly and watched the heartless jump off the bed towards them, causing the bell around its neck jingling.

"Roxas, does that necklace look familiar to you?" Demyx asked.

"It's that thief of a heartless from before. So if he is here that means the person must be nearby."

The heartless slashed at Demyx quickly, barely missing his face. Demyx fell back on his butt from the sudden attack. Roxas turned alarm towards the heartless. He prepared to summon his keyblade but the heartless jumped back onto the bed and out of reach. The Key of Destiny frowned at the action but smirked when he finally noticed the figure on the bed.

"Demyx, look, found our mystery person".

Demyx's head turned towards where Roxas was pointing and indeed saw someone or no one… The heartless noticed the attention on his friend and again jumped at the two.

Roxas stepped back while the trying to stand Demyx fell back down again. The Heartless kept jumping at the two but never hit. Roxas soon realized this and started to advance forward towards the sleeping figure. A sudden pain in his leg caused him to stop in his tracks. He noticed that the heartless had wrapped itself around his leg. He tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge. Demyx stared at Roxas, started to laugh softly, but then was joined by another sound of laughter. Both of the boys turned toward the now sitting figure as she, judging from the rather girly giggling, laughed at Roxas's torment.

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

Embrex slowly sat up. She yawned and looked for Chester.

She found him almost immediately, along with the leg of an organization member. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene along with the one on the floor. He stopped laughing when he heard her, and both of them turned to stare at her.

Embrax stared back with realization. Two organization members were in her room, staring at her.

Chester released the leg of the one he had been attacking and jumped up beside her. He's attacking probably got her on their bad side. She was in major danger if that was the case. She could only hope that these were two of the nicer members.

'Oh dear…what trouble do you have us in now Chester…?'

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

What will happen next time? I know I know! But you don't…HA! :P

I hope you like this. I'll try to get the next one up with in the next week. If not, message me and be like "Hey! Where's that update?" Gotta help me remember!

~FantasyHearts818~


	4. Meeting Roxas and Demyx

*gets books thrown at her*

I'm sorry! I didn't mean to not update! I had gotten a job and I'm lazy and and and… T^T

But at least I'm back… D:

Anyways…. I don't own anything except Embrex. We only wish we owned Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy….

"blah" = talking

'_blah'_ = thinking

*blah* = sound effect or action

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

Embrex stood and looked from the member laying on the floor to the one standing. Her head tilted to the side as her mind tried figuring out which members they were.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

The member on the floor stood and dusted himself off and then removed his hood. Her eyes widened and a smile graced her lips as she recognized the person, Demyx. Luck was one her side at last! Demyx was one of the nicest and most non-violent members. There was a very slim chance she would have a problem with him. But, who was the other member…?

Demyx looked at Embrex and smiled sheepishly. "Hello, I'm Demyx and this is Roxas."

Demyx nudged him with his elbow and the shorter member removed his hood revealing blonde, wind spiked hair. It was Roxas indeed. He turned and glared at Demyx, which caused the mullet man to turn away and stop "attacking" him with his elbow.

Roxas turned his gaze towards Embrex next. "Who are you?"

Embrex stared at him from underneath her hood. 'Should I say my name…make up a name? Should I keep my hood on…? Ugh! I can't think!'

Embrex sighed and slowly removed her hood revealing her wavy, mid-back length brown hair and blood red eyes. "My name…is Embrex."

The blonde-haired teens stared at her and Embrex just stared back. "What…is there something on my face?" She placed her hands on her cheeks and tilted her head in confusion. Their eyes widened and they looked away. She smirked and swore she even saw pink tinge their cheeks.

"How did you get here?"

The smirk fell off her face immediately as she looked at Demyx.

How DID she get here? Why is she here? Her head started to spin just thinking about it. What was she going to tell them?

'_Hi, I come from a world that has a game based on part of your life's and shows how you all die and I'm a huuuuuuuge fan by the way.'_

Yeah, no, I do not think that will go over so well.

"I arrived here not to long ago…all I can remember is staying at a friend's house, being attacked by a shadow, and waking up here."

Roxas and Demyx exchanged a glance before Demyx spoke up. "Embrex, do you know what a Nobody is?"

Embrex shook her head, though on the inside she was nodding like mad.

"When a person loses their heart, a Heartless and Nobody are left behind. If they have a strong heart, then the Nobody retains there human form and their Somebody's features, plus or minus a few features or two like change in hair or eye color. Embrex, do you have a heartbeat?"

Embrex froze and slowly put her hand over her heart. She knew it was there but they did not know that. Therefore, she played the fool and shook her head. "No beat."

The room was dead quiet. Seconds felt like minutes and those minutes stretched to hours. The silence was broken when Roxas turned to his companion.

"Demyx, would you please go and inform the Superior that we found a Nobody to bring back with us."

Demyx looked at his friend with a mild glare. "Aww, why do I have to go talk to Xemnas? You're under me in superiority; I should be calling the shots here."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow at Demyx and smirked slightly. "Fine, I'll go talk to Superior, but you have to watch over her. She might try to escape or heartless might appear. She does look kind of vicious you know…"

Demyx stared at him and sighed. "Fine, I'll go talk to Superior…You watch her."

And like that, he opened a portal and stepped through while mumbling about "psycho heartless" and "Why me?"

Silence fell over the room once more. Both of them could feel the awkwardness growing and it just made it worse.

"So…" Embrex began.

Roxas looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "So…? Really?"

Embrex scoffed. "At least I tried to start a conversation. I know we both felt that awkward silence rising. Thanks to that we just created a yaoi couple somewhere."

Roxas stared at her. "A yaoi couple? What's that?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Oh, you don't want to know."

The room then once again became quiet. The only sound was made by their breathing and Chester, who kept scampering around the floor.

Embrex, who had been standing since Roxas and Demyx had arrived, sat back down on the bed. The same time that her butt made contact with the bed, a loud crashing sound echoed through the room.

Roxas turned and stared at her with wide eyes and Embrex glared back at him.

"Hey, that wasn't me!"

"Then who-"

Another crashing sound interrupted him and we both ran down the stairs and out the door into the streets.

We ran down the stairs outside, skid to a halt, and stared up at the heartless that stood in the center of the lot.

Embrex's eyes widened in fear, "Roxas…do shadow heartless normally look like that…?"

Roxas shook his head with equally wide eyes. "No, they don't."

The heartless roared at us and Roxas jumped in front of Embrex and summoned his keyblade. "Get ready!"

The fight was on.

`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`~~~,~~~`

There! I finally got a new chapter up! Be proud of me, please?

It kinda sucks…I know…

Anyways…I'll most likely start writing the next chapter now right away!

Next chapter while include awesomeness. Viewer discretion is not advised. :D

~FantasyHearts818


End file.
